marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gravity Puck
The Gravity Puck was an item used to hover in space against the gravity. History Lighthouse Device As a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrived in the Lighthouse and barely escaped from a Vrellnexian, Deke Shaw used his Gravity Puck to go into the room where the creature had attacked. is stuck against a wall with his own Gravity Puck]] Later, Shaw encountered Melinda May and ended up fighting her. In order to end the fight, Shaw used his Gravity Puck to make her levitate and then pin her to the wall. Shaw then reclaimed his Gravity Puck after tying May up to make sure she would not attack. Later however, May used the same trick on Shaw himself to pin him against a wall so that Phil Coulson could interrogate him and have some answers about where they were.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Shaw used his Gravity Puck to help Coulson and May access the Level 35 of the Lighthouse, using the device to levitate and leave the elevator so he could reach the hidden floor and call the elevator from there.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned ' corpse is maintained in the air using a Gravity Puck]] The Kree Watch activated Tess' Gravity Puck after they murdered her, which caused her body to levitate in the corridors of the Lighthouse with a note demanding Flint to be turned in to the Kree Watch.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games When his betrayal against Daisy Johnson was discovered, Shaw was locked in his room by S.H.I.E.L.D. However, he managed to escape by creating a breach into outer space and using his Gravity Puck to safely return to the Lighthouse, where he encountered Johnson, accompanied by Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz. Once the whole team and Shaw were gathered in the Salvage, they used Shaw's Gravity Puck to head to the Trawler's bay so that they could escape from the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All Flint used a Gravity Puck so he could go into outer space and attack the Kree Watch, who had gathered in Kasius' Suites. Flint successfully hovered into space and hurled small asteroids at the Kree guards, causing them to be aspired into space and killed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Converted into a Containment Device created by Leo Fitz out of a Gravity Puck]] In present time, the destruction of the Monoliths caused the opening of a Fear Dimension rift which released dangerous illusions into the Lighthouse. In order to shut it down, Leo Fitz requested Deke Shaw's Gravity Puck to create a Gravity Containment Device relying on the Gravitonium contained in the Puck.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal Potential Marketing Having started his own tech company, Deke Shaw had his R&D teams work on a possible way to mass produce Gravity Pucks to be sold to customers, although Kaya informed Shaw that they were experiencing some trouble in the development.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.04: Code Yellow Design and Capabilities The Gravity Puck appears as a rectangular device which can be carried as a belt buckle. Relying on heavily compressed Gravitonium, it allows its user to manipulate gravity. It can be used for transportation by making the user hover in midair, but can also be used for offensive purposes, such as restraining someone by placing the device onto them and making them cling to a surface. However, if an opponent has the necessary knowledge to use the device, it can be easily used against the user. Appearances References Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Kree Equipment